


Loud House: Heroic and Villainous Madness!

by SalazaSAUCE



Series: Loud House: Heroic and Villainous Madness! [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazaSAUCE/pseuds/SalazaSAUCE
Summary: Disclaimer: Child Abuse. Blood. Sex. Violence. Coarse Language. Racism. Death. Rape.I don't Own Loud House. BNHA. Kamen Rider. DC. Marvel. Devilman. Ben 10 and RWBY.





	Loud House: Heroic and Villainous Madness!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Child Abuse. Blood. Sex. Violence. Coarse Language. Racism. Death. Rape.   
> I don't Own Loud House. BNHA. Kamen Rider. DC. Marvel. Devilman. Ben 10 and RWBY.

The Loud siblings were having the time of their lives! Lori was texting Bobby. Leni was selling and making clothes. Luna was playing guitar with her friend Hawk. Luan was cracking jokes with her boyfriend Benny. Lynn was roughhousing her boyfriend Clyde. Lincoln was playing video games with his girlfriend Paige. Lucy was talking with her boyfriend Rocky. Lana and Lola were talking with Lexx and Leif respectively and Lisa was talking science with Levi. "This is a very hard video game. isn't it Paige?" Lincoln asked. "Yup." Paige answered. Then a large earthquake shook the earth. Everyone was shaking. "What the fuck?" Lori said. then everything went red.

* * *

 

Lincoln woke up to a front of a building. he saw that he can barely see the streets. the only words he could find were "What the heck?".

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start.


End file.
